IMS Core Summary/Abstract: The IMS Core will continue to coordinate efficient and consistent utilization of neuroimaging and non-neuroimaging measures and provide statistical support across projects and cores for this program project grant (PPG), as it has done since 2005. The IMS Core provides methods and staff support that is readily accessible to investigators and is a technical core for image data acquisition, processing, analysis, and evaluation. The Core also provides data and database management support and is an integral component of each project and is linked to all projects and Cores. The IMS core will also continue to: 1) provide valid and standardized neuroimaging methods for PET and MR data acquisition with timely analysis and evaluation; 2) provide data management that ensures timely and secure database entry, storage, retrieval, quality control (QC) checks, and archiving; 3) provide statistical consultation; and 4) serve as a methodology training and mentorship resource. Aim 1. To acquire and manage neuroimaging (PET and MRI) and non-imaging data across the PPG Aim 2. To provide robust structural and functional neuroimaging measures for primary (and exploratory) aims Aim 3. To provide tools that can be used to determine temporal and spatial characteristics of neuroimaging measures across time and relative to non-imaging covariates and/or post-mortem correlates Aim 4. To provide robust antemortem PET (PiB, [F-18]AV-1451) measures for postmortem correlations Aim 5. To provide imaging and statistical consultation to investigators to achieve the project aims Aim 6. To provide training to students and faculty in neuroimaging, statistics and clinical The IMS Core will organize two weekly meetings: 1) IMS meetings with other PPG researchers to discuss PET and MRI data acquisition, processing, analysis and general methodology issues and study progress; 2) Biostatistics Imaging group meetings to discuss issues related to the statistical analyses across the 4 projects. An annual IMS lecture series (September-July) will provide formal training on topics related to neuroimaging acquisition and analyses, statistical approaches and clinical areas relevant to the PPG clinical goals.